Smooch or Share
Smooch or Share is the ninth episode of the second season of Big Mouth. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 5, 2018. It was written by Alex Rubens and directed by Joel Moser. Synopsis Nick tries to lighten the mood (and kiss some girls) at the sleepover with a new twist on Truth or Dare. The Shame Wizard meets his match. Jessi vows to change her ways. And Jay and Matthew share their first kiss. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Shame Wizard *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Jessi Glaser *Jay Bilzerian *Missy Foreman-Greenwald *Gina Alvarez *Matthew MacDell *Lola Skumpy *Devin *Tyler *Wiggles *Coach Steve Minor Roles *Maurice *Connie *Caleb *Mila Jansen *Lotte Jansen *DeVon *Lump *Gogurt Burglar (Cameo) *Nick's Pube (Cameo) *Ponytail Killer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lars (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Depression Kitty (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Miss Benitez (Drawing) *Elliot Birch (Mentioned) *Diane Birch (Mentioned) *Leah Birch (Mentioned) *Barbara Glouberman (Mentioned) *Guy Bilzerian (Mentioned) Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on "Truth or Date". *Gina and Lola become friends. *Jay reads "Jean Shorts Weekly". *Vandalism in the bathroom stall: **Coach Steve, Jay Bilzerian, Miss Benitez, and The Shame Lizard **A penis and the phrase "Where are the Ball Hairs?" **A drawing of a pizza and the phrase "Pizza Forever" **"Smoke Weed" **"I Miss Vine" **"Call 555-0113 for a good time." **"Your mom made me breakfast this morning." **"Boobs" **"Eat my Sharts." **A pair of boobs **"Never Stop Pooping" **"Cock Man Returns!" *It's learned that Coach Steve is incapable of feeling shame. *Coach Steve goes to an animal dentist in the back of a Petco and has to be completely anesthetized, so as to not bite the veterinarian's fingers. *Jessi was the captain of the debate team before she hit puberty. *This episode marks the debuts Mila and Lotte Jansen. *During Smooch or Share, many pairs of characters share their first kisses: **Nick and Missy **Matthew and Jay **Andrew and Mila **Lola and Devin. *The Shame Wizard goes deep into his personality and backstory. He has an insatiable need to organize everything and keep things in order. When he was a kid, his mom made him organize some books on a bookshelf and then called him "Mr. Bookshelf", which made The Shame Wizard feel insecure about how he arranged the books. He also says that he was born out of wedlock and that his dad abandoned him. As for his father, he was the neglected child of a prostitute from Capetown, South Africa. *Mila suggests that she makes out with her Uncle Brum. *Maurice reveals that Hormone Monsters has to sign a "Jizzocratic Oath" in blood. *Jessi used to be part of the Elena Kagan Social Justice Club. *Nick finds out that Tyler works in cahoots with The Shame Wizard. He later spreads the word and everyone realizes that they're not alone in knowing who The Shame Wizard is. *Lola's boobs are different colors because she sleeps on her side in the tanning bed. *Andrew considers Jay to be his second-best friend. *In The Netherlands, "The Shame Wizard" is called "Father Shame". *Lump's mom still wipes him. *The Shame Wizard shames DeVon for his geriatrics. Continuity *This episode picks up immediately where "Dark Side of the Boob" left off. *Caleb brings up his emotion chart from "Am I Gay?" again. *Andrew admits to cumming in his pants, while dancing with Missy at The Night in Ancient Mesopotamia dance in "Ejaculation". **He also admits to jerking off to Leah's bathing suit in "The Shame Wizard" as well as masturbating to his cat clock, next to him, while he sleeps in "Ejaculation". Cultural References *Coach Steve rips his pubes off and throws them in the air as he shouts "Lebron James". *"I miss Vine" was written in the bathroom stall. *Vandalism in the bathroom stall reads "Call 555-0113 for a good time". (939)-555-0113 happens to be the same phone number of The Simpson Family in The Simpsons. **Additionally, "Eat My Sharts" is written on the stall, which is a reference to Bart's catchphrase, "Eat My Shorts." *Maurice suggests they play "Shits and Splatters", which is a pun on "Chutes and Ladders". *Jay would let Chris Angel buttfuck him because his last name sounds like "Anal". *Andrew references to The Beatles. *Tyler compares The Shame Wizard's accent to Harry Potter's accent. *Lola compares Jessi to Bill Cosby because she drugs young black women and rapes them. *Coach Steve mistakes golf balls for Tiny Epcot Centers. *Caleb mistakes The Shame Wizard for Freddy Kreuger. *"September" by Earth, Wing, & Fire plays, when all the kids stop being ashamed of themselves. *Jessi and Connie watch Riverdale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2